Just A Dream
by SleepieCareBear
Summary: Hermione sits by herself in the common room, thinking of Harry. H/Hr fluff, please read!


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The song does not belong to me either. It's "Butterflies don't lie" By Kaci.  
  
A/N: Okay, the "you's" in the story are referring to Harry, just so that doesn't confuse anyone.  
  
_You walk by and my heart beats ~/~ A thousand times at once it seems ~/~ And every time you look at me ~/~ I have to tell myself to breathe ~/~ With just a smile you capture me, and I start to melt ~/~ Emotions then take over me like I've never felt_  
  
I look up from my studying and steal a glance across the Common Room at Harry. My heart race quickens. I shake my head and look down once more at the book in my lap. '_Whoa now, breathe Hermione._' I laugh at myself, realizing I had been holding my breath since I looked over at him. 

I glance up once more; my eyes meet those of enchanting emerald green ones. Captivated, I stare into his eyes, not even daring to tear my eyes away. But then of course I come to senses and smile playfully at him, before again, returning to my book.  
  
_'Hermione! You stupid idiot! How could you do that? You let yourself get caught in the moment! You _can't_ do that! Besides, you don't _really_ like him. It's just teenage hormones! It'll go away! And even if they were real, there's no way, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived would like you, Bushy-Haired-Bookworm, Hermione Granger. Not to mention his best friend.' _I internally chastise myself.  
  
_I could tell me heart each time ~/~ It isn't love, you're just some guy ~/~ There's nothing there and what I feel ~/~ Is in my head, it isn't real ~/~ But I can't deny, can't even try ~/~ Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie  
_  
I continue studying my Transfiguration: Level 5 for another few hours without anymore hazardous distractions. But now my eyes are starting to hurt, so I close my book with a snap and let out a long yawn. I stretch out across the couch I'm sitting on and lazily close my tired eyes. It isn't long until green eyes invade my thoughts.  
  
"Hermione? Wake up," I hear Harry say softly to me. I began to open my eyes and tease him for thinking me asleep. But instead I decide to just play along and see what he do. I hear him sigh softly. Then I feel the couch shift as he sits down on the edge.   
  
"Come on Hermione, wake up," He says again, this time lightly brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes. For the second time tonight my pulse quickens and I feel my heart skip a beat. I slowly open my eyes and look up at him. He's not looking at me, but yet, staring rather distantly off into space. So, I place my hand gently atop his, trying to get his attention. Immediately he snaps back to life and his eyes meet mine. I smile, exactly the reaction I was hoping for. I know I shouldn't like him, but I can't lie to myself, I know I'd give up everything just to lose myself in those green eyes.  
  
He smile charmingly down at me and I instantly feel my knee's go weak.  
  
"Hey, you fell asleep," he tells me, as if I didn't know. I know I fell asleep! I'm not stupid! No, wait, I didn't fall asleep! I was just pretending! Yes, that's right.  
  
I smile up at him, unable to speak.  
  
"Come on, I'll help you up." he whispers to me. So I sit up and he helps pull me to my feet. But my knees are still weak, so I start to fall. I cry out and wait, expecting to hit the floor, but I don't. 

I open my eyes slowly, wondering what happened, only to see his eyes grinning back down at me. I realize his arms are around me; he caught me. He lets out a chuckle and lets go; I start to fall once more. Again, he catches me before I hit the ground. But this time he's not letting go.  
  
"Are you Okay?" he asks, his eyes full of concern. I nod, coherent thoughts not being able to form in my head at the moment. Only, he knows as well as I, there's no way I'm getting up those stairs on my own.  
  
_Is there a chance you could be mine ~/~ If I let you see inside ~/~ Or do you love somebody else ~/~ Should I keep this to myself ~/~ I could risk a broken heart by telling you the truth ~/~ Or I could keep my secret safe and when I see you  
_  
He bends down, placing his right arm under the back of my knees, while his left still supports my back, and gently lifts me up. I smile up at him.  
  
"Harry, what _are _you doing?" I giggle.  
  
"Hermione, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm carrying you up to your dorm. And don't even try to protest, there's no way you could make it up the these stairs by yourself if you couldn't even stand up on your own!"  
  
I blink, unsure of what to say, thoughts such as _'but aren't I heavy?' _And _'Wow, you're so strong' _keep forming in my head. So instead, I just look up at him, smile, and say, "Thanks."  
  
"Not a problem, but are you sure you're okay? You don't need to go see Madam Pomfrey or anything, do you?" He asks, that look of concern once more back upon his handsome face.  
  
"No no! I'm fine! Just . . . Tired I guess. That's all, I'm sure I'll be fine in the morning," I say quickly, not wanting to tell him that _he's_ the reason I feel weak. Or should I tell him? Maybe not that that's why I'm weak, but perhaps I _should_ tell him how I feel? But no, I can't, there's too much at risk! If I were to tell him and he didn't like me back . . .  
  
"Hermione?" he questions, pulling me out of my reverie.  
  
"Hmm?" I murmur. But he doesn't answer. He sets me down, holding his arms around my waist to steady me, almost like he were hugging me. Right now I am so grateful it's dark, so he can't see the furious blush that is now rising to my cheeks.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" he asks finally, his face merely inches from mine. Yet once again, all reasonable thoughts are lifted from my mind, as all I can think about is how close we are, how close his lips are to mine.  
  
"Hermione? Hello?" He laughs, waving one of his hands in front of my face, the other still around my waist to make sure I don't fall.  
  
"Oh, Sorry! I was just, erm, thinking!" I cover quickly.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I just asked you what you were thinking about when you zoned out on me again. So what are you thinking about that has you in such a tizzy?"  
  
"Oh nothing! Nothing at all! Just what your lips would feel like on mine, what it would feel like to run my fingers through your hair, and having you hold me close. That's all no big deal, not at all!" I think to myself.  
  
He's staring at me; unblinkingly. And I can even see a small blush creeping onto his face. He blinks once and simply says, "What?"  
  
"Oh shit" I say aloud realized what I just did. How could I have possibly have let myself say that aloud?  
  
_I could tell me heart each time ~/~ It isn't love, you're just some guy ~/~ There's nothing there and what I feel ~/~ Is in my head, it isn't real ~/~ But I can't deny, can't even try ~/~ Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie_  
  
I am suddenly no longer weak as I make a dash up the stairs. I can see the door to my dormitory now. Just a little farther; almost there.  
  
"Ugh!" I cry out as he tackles me to the floor. He pins my arms down to my sides easily, despite my struggle. Damn him for being so strong! 

He looks into my eyes and I look back, unable to read what he's feeling through them, which is a first for me.  
  
"What did you just say?" He asks, in all seriousness. Tears are now starting to pour out of my eyes.  
  
"Harry! You _know_ what I said! Now. Let. Me. Go!" I cry out through my tears. But he doesn't.  
  
"Did you mean it?"  
  
"Yes! I mean, no! Oh Harry I don't know, just let me go!" I exclaim, tears steadily streaming down my face. But suddenly all I feel is bliss. It feel's like that time in fourth year, when Professor Moody but the Imperius Curse on me. And I realize it's because his lips are now on mine. I kiss back hungrily. Can life get any better?  
  
But a moment later the kiss has ended. It was just a small, simple, kiss, but yet, nothing more or less than I could have ever hoped it to be.  
  
"Did you mean it?" it's my turn to ask.  
  
And this time it's him who nods, all coherent thoughts being pulled from his brain at the moment.  
  
"Harry?" I whisper after a moment's silence.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What does this mean?" He looks at me and blinks.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
_Once again there you are ~/~ Anxiousness, nervous heart ~/~ Butterflies fluttering ~/~ Can only mean one thing_  
  
"I mean, umm-" I pause briefly and bite my lip; I'm not really sure what I mean.  
  
"You mean, are we going out?" He asks bluntly.  
  
"Um, yeah," I whisper, blushing furiously. He smiles at me and runs his fingers through my long, bushy hair. Then he pulls my head closer to his and kisses me gently. After he pulls away he grins again.  
  
"Do you want to? Be my girlfriend I mean." he whispers, a stupid boyish grin plastered on his face. I nod silently as I stand up. I cover my mouth as I yawn tiredly, making my eyes a bit watery. Blinking, I look over at him, to see him standing as well. I yawn again, and he laughs.  
  
"Well, uh, I guess I'll let you get some sleep." He tells me yawning as well. I smile and head towards my dormitory, but when I get to the door I stop and turn around.  
  
"Good night Harry, Sweet dreams," I say and then slip quietly into my dormitory and crawl into bed, clothes still on and all.  
  
***  
  
"Hermione? Wake up," Harry whispered to the sleeping form of Hermione lying on the couch beside him. He sighed and sat down next to her. He had been playing chess with Ron earlier, while she was studying. When they had gotten up to go to bed he noticed she had fallen asleep on the couch she had been sitting on earlier.  
  
"Come on Hermione, wake up," he urged again, brushing a strand of her hair out of her eyes. Hermione started to stir and opened her eyes blinking rapidly.  
  
"Hey, you fell asleep," he whispered softly smiling down at her. Hermione just looked at him, opened her mouth slightly and closed it once again. Then she shut her eyes tight, and opened them once again.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry laughed. Again, Hermione just stared at him for a moment. Then she tilted her head to the side and opened her mouth, and this time words actually came out.  
  
"Harry, what day is it?"  
  
Harry looked at her amused and bemused.  
  
"It's still Friday, Hermione. Are you sure you're really feeling okay?"  
  
Hermione nodded her head yes; as she realized everything that had happened after she had lain down on the couch had been a dream. Just a dream.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just going to go to bed now. Thanks for waking me up, good night," She said and then stood up and quickly made her way to her dormitory where she changed and went to bed.  
  
_I could tell me heart each time ~/~ It isn't love, you're just some guy ~/~ There's nothing there and what I feel ~/~ Is in my head, it isn't real ~/~ But I can't deny, can't even try ~/~ Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie_  
  
A/N: So there it is! Hope you liked it. If you didn't well then I'm sorry! I would appreciate it very much if you reviewed:-D And Thefly (you know . . . I don't know your name) I hope you don't hate me too much! Hehehe. ~Spazzy 


End file.
